Stalker or Lover
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Lee and Neji decide to stalk Tenten to see where she REALLY lives and what her real life is. Will Neji learn to accept Tenten and her secrets and grow to love her? NEJIXTEN
1. Chapter 1

**This is bad. I might delete one of my stories. I have too many stories in need of updating!**

**Or I can make this an oneshot story that's very long.**

_Stalker or Lover?_

"Bye, Neji. Bye, Lee." Tenten waved goodbye, heading the other direction.

Training had just ended and the threesome were about to part their separate ways before Lee had a very strange idea to follow Tenten home.

"No." Was all Neji said at Lee's idea.

"But why?" Lee asked, like a little kid.

"Because we don't need butt our heads into other people's business." Neji growled and packed up his stuff.

"Well, isn't it strange how we don't know _anything _about Tenten?" Lee asked, making a quizzical statement.

Neji didn't pay attention. "The less I get caught with other people's past, the better."

Lee huffed. "But we don't even know Tenten's last _name_. That's not getting caught into people's pasts…it's plain lame."

Neji scowled. "Since when you were the smart one on this team?"

"Since the author decided that, so let's go!" Lee said, and grabbed Neji, pulling him towards the direction Tenten was heading. Neji tried to fight back, but it's was useless against Lee…

(5 minutes)

"Lee…this is a really bad idea." Neji growled as they stalked Tenten, behind some bushes as she walked on ahead.

"No! Trust me!" Lee argued.

"Seriously, Tenten is probably just some regular person who doesn't like to tell people that she is regular…" Neji said slowly, realizing that it was a pathetic sentence.

But Lee wasn't even listening. He grabbed Neji and they walked forward, following Tenten.

Tenten walked across the sidewalk, waving at some people when she passed them. Namely an old man, a tall dorky girl and a squirrel.

"This is dumb." Neji argued, but he followed Lee anyway.

(10 minutes later)

So far, Tenten has crossed a bunch of fields and finally, they arrived at a large manor house with a bunch of trees and bushes hiding part of the manor from public view. There was a large gate, that opened and let Tenten walk in.

Lee gasped. "Tenten lives in a manor?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I bet you she's just doing her job, cleaning up after the manor people."

But Lee shook his head and raced towards the gate way, but it closed.

"Now what?" Neji asked.

Lee looked around and noticed some large vines and a big wall…

He then, changed his gaze to Neji.

"Oh no…" Neji shook his head. "Don't tell me…"

"Yep." Lee said, grinning.

(2 minutes)

Lee was on Neji's shoulder and they were both trying to get across the wall to the other side. Unfortunately for Neji, Lee was extremely heavy and he took a long time.

"Hurry up!" Neji gritted.

"Ok, I almost got the vine." Lee said, reaching forward to grab a swinging vine that was their key to entering the manor.

Lee's hand grabbed the vine and quickly, he hoisted himself and Neji so that they could swing down to the ground, softly and safely…

SMACK…

Scratch that…_Lee _landed down safely and softly. Neji landed on his face because Lee was on top of him…

"OW OW OW! GET OFF, NOW!" Neji howled.

Lee hopped off without a scratch while Neji howled in pain as he rubbed his black eye and his bruised face.

"Ok, Neji, let's go!" Lee hollered as he dragged Neji across the large front yard with a fountain and many cherry blossoms. Birds chirped and the rabbits hopped around.

Lee and Neji crept into the backyard, to find Tenten.

But instead, they bumped into an old caretaker woman, who totally freaked out that intruders were here, so she whipped the hell out of Neji…

Neji now had a swollen hand to match his bruised face and black eye!

How great is that?

"OH MY GOD! I SEE TENTEN!" Lee squealed/whispered really loudly, pointing to the back porch at Tenten.

Neji scoffed and muttered some curse words under his breath.

But Neji turned his head to look at Tenten anyway…

He gasped.

Tenten looked very different. She wore a long, light pink and white kimono, loosely and some wooden flip-flops. Her hair was down, the front a bit wavy and the back done into a loose ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, quietly to himself, suddenly growing interested in this little spy session. Maybe this was about to get more interesting.

Tenten was talking to an elderly woman, who was obviously a caretaker at this manor. She bowed and Tenten walked into another room.

Lee signaled Neji to follow him and they both crept behind Tenten.

They could hear a fiddle/violin playing softly in the room and they both stared at each other. _Tenten plays violin?_ They thought to themselves.

They poked their heads to see Tenten sitting on the floor, a glossy wooden violin in hand and her dress spread apart, like a goddess.

Venus looks like a pile of white crumbling rock compared to Tenten.

Tenten's elegant and delicate fingers strummed the strings and her bow flew across them and the most beautiful music escaped the violin.

Lee and Neji sighed in harmony.

"Ok, now can we go?" Neji asked suddenly, snapping back to attention.

Lee shook his head.

Suddenly, Tenten turned around and saw Lee and Neji and gasped.

They all gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tenten pounced to her feet and hollered at Lee and Neji, who were a bit freaked out themselves. Tenten then covered her mouth really fast and paused before running up to Lee and Neji and grabbing them by their collars and pushing them across the room into a closet.

"What are you doing?" Neji hollered at Tenten inside the tiny closet while Lee struggled for some air.

"Shut up and do as I tell you." Tenten lectured.

Suddenly, some pounding footsteps approached the room and a bunch of men with swords came into the room asking, "Tenten-sama! Are you alright? We heard some awful screaming!"

Neji and Lee kept quiet as Tenten calmly explained it was really nothing and it was probably the bold screeching of her violin. The men stayed suspicious, but left quietly.

Tenten opened the closet door after everyone left and let Neji and Lee come out.

"Tenten! What's going on?" Lee demanded.

Tenten sighed and turned around.

**Lame story. I rushed this story really bad and I'm not going anywhere at all with this story. So depending in review numbers, I'll continue it. It will probably only last 3 chapters. I was planning on doing a Oneshot story, but it turned out to be too long.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 ESCAPEwell, not really

**The only really successful story I've wrote is Naruto Truth or Dare…so far, more than 230 reviews…but if you look at my other stories with like only 80 reviews, it balances it out. How sad…**

**Chi went and bought herself a popsicle…I could use a popsicle…**

Stalker or Lover Chapter 2

"Listen…" Tenten faced the other direction. "You weren't suppose to find out. None of this was suppose to happen."

Neji and Lee waited for Tenten to give a complete and thorough explanation of what the hell was going on.

"Look! You have to hide!" Tenten suddenly said. "This is not the right time for an explanation!"

"But I demand you tell us!" Lee said.

Tenten shook her head, her hair whipping across her face and her kimono dragging across the floor. She was absolutely radiant.

"Ok, hurry up and follow me. We have to get you out of here before my father catches you. I'll explain on the way." Tenten ordered. She shoved Lee and Neji out the door.

(Outside)

All three of them were crouching down, tip toeing while they bent down, uncomfortably. (Tenten is in a kimono, need I remind you) they walked behind a bush to avoid being seen by any caretakers around.

"…My father is the owner of a troop of ninja called The Black Corps." Tenten whispered as she directed them down the path.

"The Black Corps? I've heard of them…they're some kind of secret ninja!" Lee said.

"Shush." Tenten put a finger to her lips.

"Wait…if it's secret, how'd you know?" Neji questioned Lee.

Lee ignored Neji.

"That's why it's been decided that I cannot tell anyone of my wealth or else people will figure out that I'm the heiress of the Black Corps." Tenten went on.

They continued tip toeing across the path until it led them to a dead end with a big marble wall.

"Now what?" Lee asked.

"Why'd you lead us here?" Neji asked.

Tenten put a finger to her lips again. She guided them and walked up to the wall and took out a kunai. She cut off a string that was camouflaged to look like a spider web. A little door opened and she pushed Neji and Lee through it to the other side.

"Is that a secret passage way?" Neji asked.

"Yea. I designed a bunch of them myself, so that I could sneak out without using the front door, as risk of being caught by father." Tenten explained.

"Why do you avoid your father so much?" Lee questioned.

"Because he expects me to be a Black Corp…" Tenten went on. "But I want to be a normal ninja. He gets mad when we discuss this."

She led them underground and out of a hole on the other side, cleverly simulated to look like a well.

"So I sneak out to go to the academy and be a real ninja." Tenten continued.

_So that's why her last name wasn't suppose to be mentioned and her family was never introduced…_Neji and Lee both thought.

Finally, Tenten led them through one last contraption and they ended up at the front door. She was sure no one saw them there, but…

"FATHER!" Tenten gasped and startled both Lee and Neji.

Tenten's father was indeed handsome. Though he was pretty old, his hair was still long, pulled back into a low ponytail and he carried a cane, wearing the authentic Black Corps clothing, consisted of a black robe and silk chain.

"Tenten…" Her father growled. "Who are these people?"

Tenten gulped.

"Um…this is Lee…and this is…Neji." Tenten said bluntly.

Lee and Neji gave a little nervous wave.

Tenten's father scowled. "Why are they here?"

_We snuck in…_Lee thought. "Um we were here to visit Tenten…that's all."

"Why are you associating in the first place?" Tenten's father asked.

"Because they're on my team squad." Tenten summoned her courage. "I am a ninja, father."

Tenten's father closed his eyes, but didn't say anything. "You are a Black Corp, by blood, Tenten. That will not change."

Tenten narrowed her eyes slightly, not enough for anyone to see that she was scowling.

"Before they leave…" Tenten's father said. "We must have tea."

Lee and Neji looked at each other. _Tea…_That didn't sound too bad. But Tenten frowned.

They followed Tenten's father obediently. Tenten whispered to Neji and Lee, "Stay on guard…"

They nodded.

Tenten's father led them down a hallway and into the guest lobby and ordered a couple of maids to prepare tea. They took a seat on the floor, like an authentic Japanese seat and waited.

"Before we go any further…" Tenten's father said, "My name is Sojiro."

They nodded.

The tea was finally served and they raised their cups and sipped.

Tenten kept looking at her father.

"Sojiro-sama…" Lee started. "So you are the leader of the Black Corps…"

"I guess it cannot be denied any longer." Sojiro said and sipped his tea. "But I'd appreciate if this information does not get out for the public to hear."

"Yes, sir." Lee responded.

"So you are the young men on Tenten's squad…" Sojiro continued. "I expect you treat her well."

Tenten snorted.

Lee and Neji nodded their heads. "Yes, sir."

Tenten's father gave Tenten a look.

Tenten sipped her tea.

He chuckled and stood up. "Looks like you two are well civilized young men…"

Tenten snorted.

Lee and Neji nodded.

"But, I guess it cannot be helped…" Sojiro's face turned dark and serious. "It looks like we're going to have to erase your memories."

**Bun bun bun… (Suspense music)**

**What does erase memories mean? Hmm…**

**Oh yea, yesterday, I wasn't online to type my stories since I was at my school's fundraiser bake sale. I'm doing this Red Cross club, so I donate stuff and do fundraisers. Chi didn't feel like coming (besides, she had a cold) so I went with Tori (my friend who's also in the club) we saw a lot of people there. They purchased cakes, scones, pies, cupcakes, brownies etc.**

**We raised over $400! (including selling the refreshments, tickets, games, etc.)**

**I wonder what they're gonna do with all that money.**

…**how bout giving it to…ME?**


End file.
